kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Ikki Takeda/Skills
'Skills' Despite never having a Master from the beginning, Takeda was a gifted rookie boxer with a promising potential future in the pro league. His high aptitude for boxing, combined with his great ambition and even higher tenacity for winning made him able to at least hold his own against seemingly any disciple-level opponent. As he changed his ways from a delinquent, he trained to increase his strength and skill to a point where he has nearly caught up with both Kenichi and Natsu in a short amount of time. He can also be seen as an opposite of Kenichi, as he focuses more on speed and agility than power and versatility. His extensive growth after gaining a true master to train him was revealed during his rematch with Kenichi, where he overwhelmed the younger opponent before being barely defeated. His performance even earned praise from Akisame, despite his own disciple battling Takeda in bet. As noted by Lugh, a highly perceptive fighter, Takeda will undoubtedly become a master-class in the future. His progress has reached a point where he can fight on par with a YOMI. Takeda fought Lugh, one of the strongest members of YOMI (but strongest in terms of KI) evenly and ultimately defeat him, something that even Ogata was surprised at. *'Expert Boxer: '''Even before receiving master training, Takeda was already considered to be a great enough boxer to make it to a professional level. After receiving training from a master, Takeda's boxing skills skyrocketed to new heights. He can now accurately block attacks from very versatile fighters like Kenichi using only his knuckles, fight evenly with fighters like Lugh, and even fight evenly against weapon users despite being at a great disadvantage against them being a boxer. Takeda is currently training in both inner and outer forms of boxing, and also learning advance techniques from the unique underground boxing style from James Shiba. *'Innate Talent: Takeda was a highly prized rookie boxer during his professional days. Even without the training of a master, he could take down heavyweight boxers. But, the point where his power and technique increased dramatically in just a short time was when he found himself under the wing of a famed underground-boxing master, James Shiba. His sense and talent in boxing even impressed prominent, highly skilled characters such as Akisame, Sho Kano, Ogata, Lugh, and even the Elder. *'''Enhanced Strength: Takeda's physical power is strong enough that he can stop a wooden weapon user or a knee attack from Kenichi with just the knuckles of his hand. Using his skilled fists, his record remains undefeated in the underground martial arts arena. His strength has recently in his fight with Lugh grown to the point of being able to punch through a wall with only a few jabs. *'Enhanced Defense: '''Takeda uses precised blocks against any type of attack regardless if it's punches or kicks using just his fist. He can also defend against attacks using Tai Chi-like moves such as kakei where they shift the power of the attack away. *'Enhanced Endurance: Takeda has shown to be a highly durable fighter, being the only one of the main Shinpaku members when assalted by Sho, the former leader of YOMI, Takeda was the only one still conscious and capable of fighting. In his rematch fight with Kenichi, even after losing consciousness, he was still able to fight by reflexes thanks to his master. Even after having his left pinky broken and right leg dislocated, he was able to snap it back into place and fight like it hardly affected him. He managed to later overwhelm Lugh in there second fight after having his hands bleed from the mirror house and counterattack from the blood loss and eventually defeat the submission man. He is able to take one of kenichi most powerful attacks like Mubyoshi combined with the techinque Ryusei Seikuken and get up after taking the hit. *'''Enhanced Speed: Takeda trained extensively on his footwork and punch speed to the point where it appears that copies of himself are striking from all around an opponent. He also has high confidence in his enhanced speed as it is always shown that he usually prefers dodging enemy strikes than blocking. It is also shown that he's fast and alert enough to block an invisible strike from Sho Kano, one of the strongest members of YOMI. His standard jabs, according to Akisame Koetsuji, is of a normal top-class boxer. *'High Luck: '''It's shown that Takeda is a very lucky individual ever since he passed the impossible tests that James Shiba gave him as to get rid of him. The tests included trying to find an extremely rare twin-headed pachinko ball or catching rare fish fresh from the deep sea while doing impossible tasks. Another example was how he was able to counter against Lugh, a very intelligent fighter, after being outsmarted by him and eventually turn the tides and lay several blows unlike there first fight together. *'Sei Ki''': Ikki uses Sei Ki, a style which allows him to fight with a calm and peaceful spirit instead of with rage and anger. During the fight Takeda was able to release his Sei ki on his own and completely overwhelmed Lugh. Despite having just learned how to use it, he was already skilled enough to perform Ki feints, which served as the basis for his Warp Punch. Ikki is the only person in the shinpaku alliance who has unlocked his Sei ki, and one of the only two people in the alliance who has been shown unlocking their Ki (the other being Miu Furinji).